


K/S....OF A DIFFERENT KIND

by blackillya



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: Love ignores boundries





	K/S....OF A DIFFERENT KIND

**Author's Note:**

> This was before I knew about pen names: Jatona P. Walker and Marge Cleghorn (IN MEMORIUM}; INSPIRATION: I SPY AND OUR WICKED SENSE OF HUMOR {as in Kelly Robinson and Alexander Scott}; 
> 
> WRITTEN: 8410.08  
> FIRST DRAFT: 8410.09  
> THIS DRAFT: 8901.24

The dark-haired, middle-aged man slammed the magazine down on his desk with a gesture of profound disgust. After a moment's reflection, he looked up that the fair-haired agent standing before him, patiently waiting whatever orders he had to give. "Jamison, would you please locate what I so loosely call 'my best team' and, when you have found them, tell them I wanted them in my office as of yesterday?!", he demanded , his voice filed with suppressed rage.

Claude Jamison cringed, inwardly, at the tone of his superior's voice. "Yes, sir!” he replied, crisply, and hurried from the room before his Chief could utter another word.

Alone once more, the man leaned back in the pure leather chair, affectionately known among his subordinates as 'The Throne', and sighed, heavily. Forcing himself to relax, he made another visual examination of the cover. //What do they think this is...an adult publishing company??!! Why didn't I listen to my predecessor? Well, I've got them now!!// Confident of his victory, he settled back to wait.

KSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

The Chief surveyed the two men standing at strict attention in front of him: one - tall and dark; the other shorter and golden. //And these are my best?!// He pushed the magazine towards them. "Would you mind explaining this?” he began, without preamble, trying to control his temper.

As of one mind both men picked up the magazine and began to examine it. Two pairs of eyes widened at the cover.

"It's us!” exclaimed the golden one.

"Indeed. Let's see what's inside", the dark one suggested.

"Okay."

They opened the magazine and the more pages they turned, the more involved they became.

Soon comments like 'Wow! That's a great one!' and 'Hey, you really look good in that one.' and 'Aw, how sad' reached the man behind the desk. His temper rapidly reaching the critical stage, he slammed his fist on the desk top. "Gentlemen, I demand an explanation!” he roared. Both men stopped their reading and stared, innocently, at him.

"It's new to us, sir", commented the dark one.  
"Yeah. This is the first we've seen of it", reaffirmed his golden companion.  
The man behind the desk sneered. "C'mon! I've heard of you two. Do you really expect me to believe you had absolutely nothing to do with this?"

The two nodded. "Sorry to disappoint you, sir", offered the golden one, respectfully, "but we're innocent of this one. Where did you get it?"

The man sighed, again. One of these days... "Came in the mail... addressed to me. Note with it said something about hoping they pleased you. Well?"

The two men exchanged glances. "It is...uh...fascinating to say the least, sir", the dark one remarked.

"I agree."

"I see. And you're certain you had nothing to do with this?"

"Do you want us on the old 'poly', sir?” drawled the golden one.

"No! Unfortunately, it couldn't prove a thing! Probably some propaganda cooked up by the enemy. Thought they were smarter than that.” A short, pregnant silence.  
“All right, you two, get out of here; but, remember, I’ll be watching, so keep your noses clean.” 

"Yes, sir!” both replied, in unison. "May we have the magazine", asked the dark one.

"Take it!" He sent the magazine sliding across the time; the golden one snatched it up.

"Thank you, sir." With that they left the office.

Once the door was closed, they reopened the 'zine. "You know, I wonder what it would be like to try some of these...uh...position?” the golden one asked, fixing his companion with a "come hither" look. The dark one was quick on the uptake. "Shall we try?"

The golden one bowed in mock politeness. "After you."

They reached the elevator at the same time.  
KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Two hours later, they lay, comfortably snuggled down in each other's arms, in the large oval-shaped bed that rested in the center of their spacious apartment. The magazine lay, in front of them. on the quilt. After turning several pages, accompanied by many lewd comments, they came to what might be termed a 'centerfold'.

"Hey! How about this one??!!" The golden one pointed, excitedly.

"I definitely agree. Shall we?” responded his dark companion. Carefully following the explicit details of the drawing, they slowly maneuvered their bodies....

"Just an inch to the left", prompted the dark one.

The golden one obeyed. "Like that?"

"Good! 0...oh..h..h, yeah...that's great! Now, enter..."

The golden one was already ahead of his companion, having the better view of the illustration. "Okay?” he asked, as he heard the other sharp intake of breathe.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, yes!” came the answer, finally. A desire-filled,

"What's next?” followed.

"Let's boogey!!"

"Go for it, partner!"

And Kelly Robinson did just that.

KSKSKKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS


End file.
